The present invention relates to a highly hygienic machine for making and dispensing still and carbonated crushed-ice or slush-type products.
Conventional machines making and dispensing slush-type products to consumers are well known and are usually installed in public concerns; they essentially consist of a box-like frame supporting and containing the elements adapted to prepare the slush-type product; a usually transparent tank, in which the prepared slush-type product is kept mixed and ready for consumption, is installed above this frame.
These transparent tanks suffer drawbacks, including the poor hygiene that they offer as a whole due to their constructive structure, which practically places in direct contact with the environment the tanks containing the product designed for consumption, and the necessity for long and troublesome operations for periodically cleaning the tanks, which entails stopping the machines completely.
These periodic cleaning operations must further be repeated frequently because conventional tanks tend to retain clearly visible marks of the levels reached each time by the slush-type products every time the level lowers due to dispensing.
As a whole, conventional machines are therefore unappealing for consumers and significantly limit their demand for the product.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above-noted problems of the prior art by providing a highly hygienic machine for producing and dispensing still and carbonated crushed-ice or slush-type products which allows to avoid the formation of unaesthetic level lines in the containment tank, allows rapid and easy cleaning of said tank and assuredly isolates the contents of the tank from any external manipulation.
This aim and other objects are achieved by a highly hygienic machine for producing and dispensing still and carbonated crushed-ice or slush-type products, comprising a base for accommodating conventional operating elements above which at least one tank for containing the slush-type products ready for consumption is installed, said tank being provided with a dispenser tap, characterized in that said tank is hermetic and can be hermetically connected to pressurization means and to pre-cooling elements for volumes of still or carbonated beverages.
Further characteristics and advantages will become better apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of a highly hygienic machine for producing and dispensing still and carbonated slush-type products, illustrated only by way of non-limitative example in the accompanying drawing, wherein the only figure is a schematic view of the present invention.